


No es un pediatra

by Hagastian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, John no es feliz con esto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al final del día, John no es un pediatra. Es un médico militar. No un pediatra.</p>
<p>Drabble participante en el Rally The game is on del Foro Im Sherlocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No es un pediatra

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry John. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.  
> Nota: Participa en el Rally The game is on. Lo hago con KillerQueenGelatine en el equipo Tiger&Magpie.   
> Beta: KillerQueenGelatine.

John no tenía el título de pediatra. Ni siquiera tenía la paciencia suficiente para tratar a los niños más de cinco minutos, y aunque conseguir ese trabajo en el hospital significaba más dinero, el simple hecho de tener que pasar casi ocho horas diarias trabajando alrededor de niños hacía a su estómago encogerse.

No los odiaba, simplemente no eran lo suyo. Muchos gritos, palabras, no se quedaban quietos, llantos y claro, padres que creían que por haber curado algún resfriado, eran expertos más de lo que cualquier persona con un titulo y estudios pudiera llegar a ser.

Simplemente era complicado. Y él no era un pediatra. Era un médico militar. Un médico militar con experiencia en guerra, con la capacidad de curar a un hombre en medio de la arena y de disparar a enemigos con su mano izquierda y sujetar un bisturí con la misma. Oh sí, de ese tipo de hombre talentoso era él.

No estaba hecho para esto. 

Pero el dinero era dinero y como Sherlock realmente no era una persona con la que pudiera confiar el pago de lo necesario para el mes, simplemente la necesidad era mayor.

Pero él seguía sin ser pediatra. 

Aunque eso a la pequeña placa que decía Pediatra Watson colgada en la puerta de su oficina, parecía importarle bien poco. Así como a los papeles que misteriosamente aparecieron con títulos y estudios que él no poseía. 

Era ridículo, muy, muy ridículo el estar allí, con el primer trabajo fijo en casi medio año. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? Pensó distraído, jugueteando con las fichas del día. Casi dos meses trabajando era toda una proeza para él, aún si esa proeza consistía en tratar resfríos y derivar a otros especialistas. Entregar piruletas y tratar de no perder la paciencia porque no le creía al padre de turno que su hijo tenía cáncer en lugar de bronquitis. 

Suspiró con pesadez, levantándose de la silla de trabajo y caminando por la pequeña oficina de color azul, mirando sin detalle las pegatinas de las paredes y el título de Pediatra en una pared. 

Inspiró con fuerza antes de llamar a su primer paciente. 

Seguía sin ser pediatra a mitad de ese día, pero al menos, le pagaban bien. Todo era gracias a las influencias de la familia de Sherlock, suponía. 

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar los pensamientos respecto a ese tema. Ya había tratado de no seguir trabajando, pero casi de la misma manera misteriosa que sus papeles aparecieron en el Hospital limpios y perfectos, las llamadas donde lo necesitaban para trabajar, cubrir turnos, atender y brindar sus servicios llenaron su bandeja de entrada esos días donde a propósito intentó ser despedido. 

Sherlock había dicho que fue Mycroft quién lo hizo. Que usó a sus contactos como una forma de retribución para con todos los esfuerzos que él hacía viviendo con él. Y para que la tarjeta de crédito de Sherlock dejara de explotar porque entre que John compraba cosas de casa y Sherlock pedía armas químicas, nada podría aguantar así sin levantar sospechas. 

Volvió a suspirar, mirando las siguientes fichas de sus últimos pacientes de esa jornada. No había día donde no pensara en esto. En el hecho que él no era un pediatra. Que era un médico militar, pero que producto de las circunstancias, había acabado siendo uno. Y todo por el vil dinero. Y el gobierno británico.


End file.
